Heartless
by Matthew Hage
Summary: Now that Kakuzu is free, the only thing left is revenge. Though is there purpose afterward? As it turns out, the world is in need of killers. From headhunter to criminal, Kakuzu has a bright future in death-dealing. Strong language, graphic violence.


**Author's Note:** _I decided to continue my interpretation of Kakuzu's past. Unlike my previous work, however, there is no real underlying sense of empathy or mental/emotional insight - at least in this chapter. This is pure violence in it's purest form. Be warned, do not look for anything sophisticated. Much like Kakuzu, this work is psychotic at best and monstrous at worse._

_I will add this though... as you might have noticed in my first work, I interpreted Kakuzu as someone who "lost time" from his violent and raging outbursts. Almost like a multiple personality disorder, he has no recollection of those events. This is no longer the case, however. Kakuzu is fully aware of what he does and the violence he is capable of and performs. The only thing that changes in him now is just how pissed off he gets, and thus how violently he decides to dispose of said annoyance._

_My excuse: The trauma of the torture and realization Kakuzu was forced to face in prison caused his essentially split mind to fuse into a cold-hearted beast. Also, if I do intend to continue this (which all depends on how well-viewed this is), I will explain the significance of the number forty-three (the number of days Kakuzu was sentenced to in prison). I have a lot planned in my head for this, so I hope I have that opportunity._

_Thank you, and please review if you do read._

**Note 2:** _I've edited some of the very end of this chapter. Kakuzu's chuckling and light-aired presence bothered me in retrospect so I changed it to something that felt more suitable - a quiet, serious, and intimidating air. I hope others agree this was the right choice.  
_

**Red Right Hand**

Kakuzu could care less that the echoing screams of his victim through the dark corridor would only draw more people to him. Let them come, he thought. It made no difference to him. All it meant was more blood for him to shed, more lives for him to take. More vengeance for the incessant torture they've put him through day after day.

All the pain of his past days - the pain of feeling his flesh peeled from his muscles only to be sewn back together - was put into his will. The tips of his fingers and his dirty fingernails pressed into the chest of the man that was pinned under him. Kakuzu wrapped his other hand around the man's throat, squeezing it tightly in an attempt to silence his screaming. As his fingernails left crescent-shaped impressions in the flesh of his neck, the sheer force from his other hand managed to push his shirt into chest.

The man under him was known as Shohei, the lead expert of the interrogation and torture squad of Takigakure. He was also the man responsible for most of what had been done to Kakuzu during his imprisonment. Shohei tried to breathe through the hand crushing his throat in a mad desperation to catch his breath so that he could scream again. Fingers at his chest pushed through cloth, skin, and then into thick muscle tissue. Kakuzu's hand forced its way into his body until he was able to grip one of the man's ribs.

With the same extraordinary force used to pierce his body, Kakuzu tore off a chunk of the rib and ripped it clear from the body. Blood poured freely, coating his hand like a glove as the thrashing body started to cease. A combination of blood loss and excruciating pain sent Shohei into shock by the time that Kakuzu shoved his hand back in. Kakuzu slowly wrapped his fingers about his heart, still beating erratically in his grip. Three other ninja arrived just in time to see the ensanguined organ ripped clear from Shohei's body.

"Monster!" one man yelled over the sound of the second retching at the sight. "You're a damn monster!"

With one of the ninja feeling nautious, the second and third went on the offensive. However, Kakuzu was not concerned. He was a killing machine. As one ninja formed several rapid hand-seals, the second tried to slip past Kakuzu, hoping he was distracted by the jutsu his ally just used, rock-like skewers shooting up from the ground. With the reach of his long slender arms, Kakuzu easily snatched the passing ninja. Jerking him up into the air, Kakuzu then slammed him down, spearing him upon the growing spikes.

Kakuzu caught hand movements out of the corner of his eye. The third ninja had recovered and prepared another Doton ninjutsu to retaliate. He ripped the body from the spikes, holding it up like a shield as the spikes suddenly exploded in a spray of shrapnel. With the spike-riddled corpse still in hand, Kakuzu rushed the remaining ninja. The first ninja managed himself out of harm's way by flipping back, stumbling his steps further away. However the third was not as nimble or fortunate, getting caught in Kakuzu's path. Although being pierced by the small spikes was not enough to kill him, it was enough to stop him temporarily as Kakuzu rammed him against the wall.

The first ninja found an opening, striking out with a kunai and stabbing it into Kakuzu's shoulder. Even though Kakuzu was drastically taller than him, he got enough momentum to pin him against the wall briefly as he started to form a hand-seal. Kakuzu was still a superior ninja. He reacted quickly, grabbing the wrist of the hand forming the seal and using his tall stature to ram into the man, pushing him away.

Using the inertia, he gripped the ninja's wrist and spun him around so that his arm was pulled back behind him. Kakuzu easily floored the man, kicking his feet out from under him and sending him face-down into the ground. Jerking his arm quickly with a twist, the shoulder joint snapped easily. As the man screamed, Kakuzu kicked him over onto his back, still holding on to his wrist. Without hesitation, Kakuzu stepped forcefully on the man's throat until he heard the ninja's gurgling chokes followed by a satisfying crunch.

Kakuzu left the lifeless body as he turned around to find the one survivor. Realizing that Kakuzu's attention was upon him now, he pleaded for him to not kill him. The ninja had managed to get the body of his ally off of him, which only left him open to Kakuzu. He gripped the man's neck and dragged him up to his feet. As he was slammed against the wall, he again begged Kakuzu not to kill him.

"How many elders are upstairs?" Kakuzu asked.

"W... what?"

Kakuzu took one of the man's fingers, snapping it at the knuckle with a sharp jerk. Ignoring the pained scream, Kakuzu repeated himself. "The elders gathered to witness my execution. How many?"

"W... wh-what?" the ninja whimpered again, confused.

With his stitched mouth curling into a threatening scowl, Kakuzu took another one of his fingers into his hand, ready and waiting to twist and jerk again.

"Six!" the survivor screamed, his voice squeaking. "There are six of them! K... Kenta and Norio. Jurou. Akemi. Haruo. And... and..."

Kakuzu twisted the finger, not yet breaking it. "And who?"

"Hiromi!"

Kenta, Norio, Jurou, Akemi, Haruo and Hiromi. Six of the ten elders were waiting to see his head severed from his body. This only meant that it would be easier to find and hunt down those six, he thought. It was a satisfying thought.

Kakuzu released the finger only to take the man by his chin, pressing his body roughly against the wall with his other hand. He jerked the ninja's head roughly and forcefully with a loud, sickening crack. Letting the body thud to the ground, Kakuzu turned on his heels and proceeded to the far end of the hallway, and to the stairs leading out of the underground prison.

* * *

Blood-curdling screams were easily heard from the large room that Jurou, Haruo and Kenta waited in. Where their other three counterparts were, they had no idea; it was no longer a concern. Survival was the only concern the three had, as they knew the monstrosity that was Kakuzu was on his way to eliminate them.

"This is Hiromi's fault," Haruo spat accusatively. The youngest elder, his face was still aged. Instead of his skin drooping like many, it was pulled tightly against his skull. His scowl and narrowed eyes only drew more attention to his jutting cheek bones and eyebrow ridge. "This is all that damn witch's fault!"

Kenta raised his hand to halt any further venom. Even in his old age, Kenta was a towering behemoth of a man, easily a head and more taller than the other elders. His head was smooth, cleanly shaven of the same white hair that extended from his upper lip and chin in long whisps. He need not even look his beady black eyes in Haruo's direction for the younger elder to be silenced.

Jurou was much like Kenta, in regards to his quiet disposition. One of his strengths came in his rather nondescript appearance. If he were not so well-known throughout Takigakure, one would assume he was simply another well-aged individual, his long greying hair tied into a top-knot.

"What do you propose we do?" Jurou asked Kenta.

"We wait," Kenta announced, his deep voice still holding a booming tone in spite of his attempt to whisper. "Let Kakuzu come to us. We deal with him then."

There was a long silence. The silence was shattered with another scream.

* * *

Hiromi led the group of other elders, her breath coming rapidly and heavily from her dried, wrinkled lips. Akemi and Norio stayed right behind, both occasionally glancing back to be sure they were not being followed.

"What are we going to do? He's going to kill us... he's going to kill us all!" Norio rambled in a panicked voice. A cowardly man, his hunched back made him appear shorter than even the two females he accompanied.

"Calm yourself," Hiromi snapped, wheeling around to bring her only hand back across the man's face. The oldest one of the six elders, she had lost her right arm over a month ago, when Kakuzu returned from his failed mission. It was an incident no one spoke of. "We all brought this upon ourselves! We will deal with it accordingly! He is only one man. It should be simple enough to eliminate him."

"We brought this upon ourselves?" Akemi scoffed, keeping her distance. Although not the youngest of the elders, she certainly looked it. With a face that matched only half her age, her long hair still held a dark sapphire color. "It was your choice to leave him rotting in that cell so long. And you called for the torture after he killed that boy! If Lord Sadao were still here-"

"Sadao is _not_ here," Hiromi warned Akemi venomously. "I am. I am fate of this village now. This is the decision that needed to be made."

Akemi repeated her scoff, pushing herself forward to Hiromi threateningly. "Oh? You had to decide that we were all better off dead?"

"No, you insufferable wench!" Hiromi spat. "If we punish Kakuzu and plan his execution, then it would seem to Konohagakure that the attempt on their Shodai was _not_ our plan. That Kakuzu himself was acting as a nukenin. If they believe Kakuzu was a rogue that we promptly took care of, we can keep peace until we can plan the next attack!"

"Next attack?" Akemi questioned, a disapproving and appalled tone in her voice. "Are you insane?"

Before the three could argue any further, the sound of screams reached them, causing all heads to turn and look down the hallway. Norio's breath came out in short and rapid bursts as his eyes and cheeks shimmered from flowing tears. "Oh no. Oh, he's coming for us... we're dead. We're all dead!"

"No," Hiromi announced.

Akemi nodded firmly in agreement. "He is heading elsewhere..."

* * *

Bodies littered the path that Kakuzu paved for himself, a scene of carnage left in his wake. Fresh blood replaced the drying copper stains on his only clothing, dirty off-white pants from his prison uniform. They only grew dirtier as the monster wiped the blood from his hands upon the ripped cloth. He fully intended to slaughter every single one of the elders, though he had a different intention right now. He knew the elders were planning to escape or fortify themselves. Fortresses can be broken down and destroyed, and the scent of fear could be followed. What Kakuzu wanted - needed - could only be done now.

The record and data room was where information on various ninja, missions and jutsu was kept. Unfortunately, it remained locked from the inside, only openable by one man - the man inside. However, there was always one person guarding the door from the outside, just in case the man needed an escort upon his exit. This would not be the case.

Kakuzu recognized the ninja in front of the door, though he could not remember his name. He recognized the scars on his face from long years of battle, battles that Kakuzu could vaguely remember fighting alongside him. The man immediately recognized Kakuzu and it was clear he had no intention of stepping aside.

Kakuzu decided to go through him.

The ninja surprised him with the speed of his attack, his hands forming seals he could barely keep up with. Taking air into his chest, the ninja let it out forcefully in a burst of flames. The attack sent Kakuzu reeling back for a moment, skidding across the ground. However, it was not enough to keep him down. Kakuzu was on his feet quickly and beared through the flames. He pushed through the fire, straight to the source, and reached for his throat. A shooting pain was sent up Kakuzu's arm as he realized he was stabbed with a kunai. Realization only briefly sunk in before a swift kick sent him backward so that the ninja could attack with another Katon.

This time, the flames were met with a high-pressure stream of water spouting from Kakuzu's mouth. The liquid was enough to drown out the fire and still held enough pressure to throw the ninja back against the door. Years of battle were not enough to prepare the ninja for the threat of a scorned and sadistic former ally. Although he still tried to fight as Kakuzu lifted him off the floor by his head with his hands on either side, it was futile. Rage consumed Kakuzu once more and repeated kicks to his groin and thighs did not affect him.

Pushing his hands together, the sound of the man's skull cracking under the pressure was almost immediate from the sheer force. He kept going until he could feel blood oozing from the collapsing head and across his hands, appeased by the halted thrashing. Kakuzu released the body and let it slide lifelessly to the ground. There was a pause as Kakuzu observed his work, letting the rage filter out of his body. Lifting his hand slowly, he lightly rapped upon the door, leaning against it as he spoke quietly, just loud enough so that the man inside could just hear him.

"Osamu... I must have a word with you."

* * *

In a panicked state, the short old man hurried around the record room to the best of his ability. His thin legs took him across the chiseled rock floor, urgent to finish hiding as much as he could before the man knocking on the other side of the door forced his way in. He knew that Kakuzu was a wanted criminal now, someone who was to be executed. He also knew that if Kakuzu was at the record room, there was only one thing he could be looking for.

Kinjutsu.

"Do not keep me waiting, Osamu," the voice from behind the door said with a spine-tingling calm to his voice.

Osamu needed to hurry in storing away the most dangerous of the kinjutsu he knew of. Kakuzu was liable to kill him whether he helped him or not, and Osamu was aware of this. The only thing he could do was to help his home to the best of his ability by keeping as many jutsu from Kakuzu's hands as he could. He had to keep him away from their most cherished treasures and darkest secrets.

A bang on the door jolted him from his daunting task, turning his whole body to watch as the door was suddenly blown off its hinges. An erupting stream of water jetted the door clear across the room and into the wall on the opposite side. As calm as could be, Kakuzu made his way into the record room, faded green eyes gazing around until they fell upon the old man.

"Osamu." Kakuzu recited his name as if it were one old friend greeting another.

"Kakuzu." The old man replied in turn.

Osamu stood surprisingly sturdy as Kakuzu slowly stalked through the room toward him. Blood-stained fingers ran across a long marble desk and various scrolls scattered about.

"We both know you are the man to see when it comes to our village's history."

"You flatter me," Osamu replied immediately in an attempt to show he was not frightened.

Kakuzu stared at him blankly. As much as the old man hated to admit it, Kakuzu's glowering slanted eyes and forced smile, his mouth cut ear to ear, sent a chill down his spine. "That would include information about Kinjutsu, would it not?"

Osamu nodded briefly. "It would."

Another moment of silence, longer than before. Kakuzu had hoped that Osamu would simply hand over what he wanted, without the use of force. Unfortunately for the old man, this was not the case. Every movement that Kakuzu made was mirrored by Osamu; when Kakuzu stepped forward, Osamu stepped back.

"Are you afraid?" Kakuzu asked.

The old man shot back, "I am wary."

"Very wise," he replied with almost a hint of impressed surprise. "Here I thought you had gotten rusty in your old age."

As the old man continued to backpedal away from his pursuer, he soon realized he had backed himself into a corner. Kakuzu lifted his chin, his long black hair thick with grime and glistening with grease as it framed his pallid face. A vaguely intimidating look crossed his forced crooked smile.

"You are not the only seasoned murderer in this room, Kakuzu," Osamu announced defiantly. "I know secrets you could only wish for in dreams."

"Oh?" Kakuzu slowly tilted his head, staring down at the old man with his green eyes as he towered over him. "Show me."


End file.
